Kingdom Hearts:The Keyblade Wars
by sorastwin95
Summary: Sora and the gang fight against the Keybladers of the Dark in this epic Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Intense battles and fanfastic storyline.
1. The War Begins

**Kingdom Hearts:The Keyblade Wars**

**A/N: I don't have a spell check so please ignore the grammar and spelling mistakes. I fixed some of them, but tell me if there is more and I will fix them. Please R&R.**

Chapter 1: The War Begins

A thousand Keyblade Wielders of Light on one side, and a thousand Keyblade Wielders of Darkness stand on the other. TheKeybladers of Light wanted peace to all worlds while the Keybladers of the Dark wanted to darkness to rule.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Leon and the gang, and surprisingly Cloud, were amongst the thousand of Keyblade Wielders of Light. King Mickey was the general of the Keybladers of Light. He was going to lead the Keybladers of Light wielders to victory.

The Keybladers of the Dark was lead by an unknown leader, so the Keybladers of Light didn't know what to expect. After all the keybladers had drawn their keyblades, they rushed in to greet one another with a keyblade swung at their head.

Sora ran in beside his friends, which he had hoped he would see alive after the battle. _Ok, where to begin, _Sora thought. _I'll take out the first five Keybladers of the Dark in the front line._ And Sora did just that.

Sora smacked keyblades with a Keyblader of the Dark. After a few volleys, Sora managed to slice his keyblade in front of him, cutting the Keyblader of Dark's head off. The battlefield was filled with blood only moments after the battle had started.

After Sora had killed another Keyblader of the Dark, he looked around to see his friends. _There is Riku._ Sora turned his head. _There is King Mickey and Leon._ Sora turned his head once again. _And there is Cloud. WHERE THE HELL WAS KAIRI?_

Sora began running around looking for her frantically.

"KAIRI!" he called in the midst of battle. Somebody had called his name, he thought it was Kairi, but it was Riku. Sora turned around to see Riku battling Xemnes.

"Help," he said as loud as he could when grunting at the same time. Riku had blocked a fatal hit to the head. Then, he jumped up to avoid being hit in the legs by Xemnes. Riku swung his blade in the air and hit Xemnes in the face. Xemnes had collapsed.

As Riku was about to thurst his keyblade into his heart, Xemnes jumped up and sliced his blade at Riku. Riku was hit.

"RIKU!" Sora called. _What the hell am I doing here? I should be helping him._ Sora ran at Xemnes at full speed. Sora raised his blade to attack, but suddenly his blade was gone. Sora stood there shocked, looking up into Xemnes's evil face.

"Hatred is the weakest state," Xemnes said without taking his eyes of Sora. "Foolish boy. Do not get hatred into your body, you will be overcomed and taken out like"-he snapped his fingers-"that."

Sora just stood there, he knew he would lose. He didn't even have a weapon. Xemnes swung down his keyblade with such tremendous force that a visible force of air was pushed into his face as well as the keyblade coming down on his head, at the speed sound.

Sora awoke several hours later. He was looking straight into the face of King Mickey.

"K-King M-M-Mickey," Sora managed to say. His head hurt like hell. It was throbbing so hard he thought there was an earthquake going on.

"It's ok, Sora," Kng Mickey reassured him. "Everybody is fine." Sora tried to get himself up and fell. But a hand had caughten him. Sora turned his head so slowly it seemed as if he wasn't moving it all. Riku and Kairi were looking down on him. _Finally, my nerves can relax, _Sora thought.

"H-How did w-we d-do?" Sora said slowly. "D-Did we w-win?" King Mickey's face was frozen. Sora could tell he was trying to say something. _He must be thinking pretty hard, considering he hadn't told me the answer yet, _he thought. King Mickey sighed after a long silence.

"We didn't win, Sora," King Mickey managed to say. "It wasn't that we were outnumbered, it's just that Malificent kept summoning Heartless. There were so many of them." King Mickey paused. "I've never been so miserable in my entire life." That was all he had to say. Sora could tell in the sound of his broken, usually merry voice.

Riku and Kairi helped carry Sora across the battlefield. After what seemed liked hours, the gang got to the top of a hill, overlooking the battlefield. The all stopped to gaze at the battlefield.

The field was basically blood. There were giant puddles of blood, with somebody's head and body laying in them. It was hard to know the fact that most of the body's down there belonged to Keyblader's of Light.

"If Sora had been awake most of the time, we could've won," Riku said. "Not that it's your fault, Sora." The sun was about to set. The gang moved on, all except King Mickey. King Mickey looked on and on. A slight breeze was pushing on his face.

King Mickey stood there for hours. But when only a line of the sun was visible he left. But before he did, he said: " The Keyblade Wars have begun."

**A/N: Yes, I know I took that line from Star Wars. It was a classic line, and I thought it would be perfect to use it in this fanfic. Look out for Chapter 2, coming soon.**


	2. Refuge at Hollow Bastion

Chapter 2: Refuge at Hollow Bastion

**A/N: In the last chapter, "Xemnes" was supposed to be "Xemnas", which I have changed in this chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

The gang reached Hollow Bastion several hours later. They had traveled through many worlds, including Pride Land, Deep Jungle and Land of the Dragons. Sora did not check up on his friends in each world. He was too miserable.

The gang knocked on Merlin's door. Merlin was old, so they had to wait a few minutes before he could get to the door.

"Sora!" he exclaimed at the sight of him. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Xemnas happened," Riku replied quickly. Riku and Kairi gently put him on the couch in the corner. Sora was barely conscious.

"What did he do?" Merlin said worriedly. The gang entered the room and sat down on wooden chairs Merlin brought. Merlin lit a fire and then they began to talk.

"So what exactly did Xemnas do to Sora?" Merlin asked. A silence passed between them; the only noise being the crackling of the fire.

"I didn't see it," Cloud said, breaking the silence.

"Neither did I," Leon said.

"Nor did I," King Mickey said. And everybody else said their opinion as well. The only ones who hadn't spoken were Riku and Kairi.

Finally, Kairi said: "I didn't see it happen. But the fact he is barely conscious, must mean Xemnas did something pretty bad to Sora."

"I saw a glimpse of it," Riku said. "I was calling for help and he heard me. I was fighting Xemnas; one on one. He heard me because I saw him look at me. But soon afterward, I was hit in the face by Xemnas. I blacked out and sometime later Kairi got me awake."

"Maybe that is what happened to Sora," Kairi said. "Maybe Xemnas knocked him out, just like Riku."

Riku grunted. He did not like others knowing that he lost. Merlin walked over to Sora. He put his hand on Sora's head and felt a bump on his cheek. He looked closer to see nothing.

Merlin put his hands in the air and said: "Seek!"

A thick scar had appeared on Sora's face. It was long and ran down his cheek. Kairi gasped.

"S-Sora," she said quietly. She ran over and stroked his scar.

"Sora," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Merlin look shocked, but quickly put it away with a face of sympathy. Kairi began to cry.

"S-SS-Sora," she sobbed. "D-Do you think it will ever g-go away?" Merlin thought for awhile. He bit his lip and sighed.

She knew the answer. _Don't even bother saying it, _she thought.

"No, Kairi," Merlin said. "I will try some healing spells on him, but I doubt it will ever go away."

Kairi knew it was coming, but it hit her hard. She burst out a big sob and began to cry a little harder.

"I'm here, Sora," she cried. "I'll always be there for you." But Sora lay there motionless, it seemed as if he was dead.


	3. King Mickey's Phone Call

**Chapter 3: King Mickey's Phone Call**

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, guys. This is only because I have planned something big for next chapter. Oh, I almost forgot. I have a update section on my profile which serves as a blog on this site. I will announce any news on my profile so check there for news on this fanfic and others as well.**

The gang had spent the a week at Merlin's house. He didn't mind, after all, he barely got company as it was. Sora had been in a coma for the whole week. The gang began to wonder if Sora would survive.

"Merlin," King Mickey said on the eighth day since his arrival. "I need to use your phone. The one that makes world to world calls."

"Oh," Merlin said, running off into a closet. "Indeed." He came back a moment later with a small cellular device and handed it to King Mickey.

"What do you need it for?" Merlin asked curiously. King Mickey, Merlin, and the unconscious Sora were the only ones in the house. The others when to patrol Hollow Bastion.

"I need to talk to Donald and Goofy," King Mickey replied, typing in Disney Castle's phone number. The phone rang for what seemed like hours until someone finally answered. It was Minnie.

"Mickey?" she asked worriedly. "How are you? I'm so relieved to hear your voice again."

"I'm fine," he said. He was in a hurry. He needed more troops before the Keybladers of the Dark found them again.

"Listen, I need Donald and Goofy to send more troops to Hollow Bastion," King Mickey said, quickly. His voice wasn't his fault. The Keybladers of the Dark could be in Hollow Bastion at this very moment...

"So, I'm assuming you lost the first battle?" Queen Minnie asked, raising an eyebrow. King Mickey couldn't see it, but he knew she was doing it.

"Uh, yeah, Minnie, we did," Mickey said, sadly. "But we're not giving up. That was only the firs battle in the war. That is why I need Donald and Goofy to send more troops to Hollow Bastion A.S.A.P."

"Alright," Minnie said, reassuringly. "I'll get right on that."

"But Mickey," she said before Mickey could respond. "Please be careful."

"Ok, dear," Mickey said, softly and turned the phone off.

_I'll need them here by tomorrow night at the earliest,_ King Mickey thought.

King Mickey sighed and lay down on the sofa.

"Mickey," Merlin said, awhile after Mickey had ended his phone call with Minnie. "Don't worry so much. The Keybladers of the Dark will not find us here. I'm sure of it."

King Mickey still didn't respond. Merlin knew nothing could persuade Mickey to think that they were safe there.

The night passed on and around 8:00, the patrol gang came back and checked back to Merlin's house. To Kairi's despair, Sora was still in his coma. It seemed as if he would never come out of it...


End file.
